This invention relates generally to golf clubs and, in particular, to a golf club commonly referred to as a "metal wood".
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,224 to R. Zeider discloses a metal wood having a shaft attached to a head by a hosel tube. The shaft may be positioned in different orientations with respect to the head by repositioning the hosel tube relative to head. This repositioning of the hosel tube is accomplished by providing an opening in the head through which the hosel tube passes that is larger than the hosel tube. The hosel tube is tilted into a desired position and then welded to the head. Thus, shaft orientation may be adjusted.